


Talk of the Town

by cruciomysoul



Series: How do you spell love? [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Party, Sex, Smut, prompt, rumour mill, school boys au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt if you want - jaytim finding out the other has feelings for them and acting on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk of the Town

"So I heard from Matilda who heard from Sanjay who was told by Mikey because Sanjay and Mole aren't on speaking terms any more remember the whole cuttlefish fight? Well yeah those two aren't speaking any more so it was Cas who had to tell Kier to tell Rose who would then tell Mikey an-"

" _Bart_." Tim cut him off, a frustrated growl slipping into his voice. " _Where_  exactly is this going?  _What_  did you hear?" Bart blinked, surprised, as though he was only just remembering that he had heard something, and was not, in fact, just telling Tim who he heard something from.

"Oh right," Bart shook his head, suddenly grinning. "You'll never believe it." Tim raised an eyebrow,

"Maybe I would, if you actually  _told_  me what it was." Bart chuckled slightly,

"Well, I don't know, it's a bit shocking..." Tim sighed; he was not in the mood for Bart's dramatics. "Okay, okay. So you know Jason?"

"From history?" Bart quickly shook his head, brown hair flying around.

"No, no. Todd, the one in 6th form." Tim made a small noise of acknowledgement. Yes, he knew Jason Todd. Who  _didn't_  know Jason Todd?

"Well," Tim clarified, "If it's about Todd, then I most certainly will not believe it."

Jason Todd was somewhat of a legend around the school. There was always an undercurrent of rumours whizzing around about him, ranging from having locked his year 7 music teacher in the music cupboard, to getting off with  _Selina Kyle_  in the old oak tree at the bottom of the field (which has since been fenced off).

There was also that time he reportedly jumped off the roof of the down stairs gym, but not many people seemed to know about that. All they claim to remember is seeing Jason hobble towards an ambulance, brushing off teachers and paramedics with a smile and wave.

Tim highly doubted the authenticity of some of the rumours. Some, he supposed, could (and probably had, though maybe not to Jason) happen, whilst others - ("He slept with the school nurse? Really, Bart, we both know that's bullshit. They'd have kicked him out, plus Harley would have lost her job.")

Bart laughed again, "Well, rumour has it that he's  _gay."_

"... So?"

"So?!" Bart had started walking backwards so he could face Tim, and threw his arms up in the air as if he was personally offended by Tim's reaction - or lack thereof. "So," He repeated, "This is  _Jason Todd_. The guy who  _did Selina Kyle._ "

"Who  _apparently_  did Selina Kyle."

"Exactly!" Tim shook his head. He really didn't want to be apart of this conversation with Bart. "Which means, she was either really shit and turned him off women - or he has become curious about dick."

"Curious about Dick." Tim mouthed, before saying "Really? 'Curious about dick'?  _That's_  what you call it?" Bart shrugged,

"Maybe he's just trying to figure himself out.  _You_  were like that once. And you hadn't even done it with a girl!"

"What ab-"

"We've been over this, Timmy, your date with Steph does not - and never will - count." Tim closed his mouth, fuming slightly. His date with Steph should count. It  _so_  should count.

"Well, so fucking what if Jason Todd is gay. Who gives a shit?"

"Clearly nobody in this school, because he's still as popular ever. More popular, even, I'd say - I heard he got invited to Barbara Gordon's party, and  _no one_  gets invited to Bab's party."

Tim took a moment, as they had stopped walking and parked themselves down on one of the benches on the school field, to look at Bart as though he had just muttered an ancient incantation in Latin.

"You get invited to Bab's party." Bart waved him off, as though that was completely irrelevant and did not in anyway contradict Bart's previous statement.

"That's only because my cousin is like, best bros with her boyfriend, or whatever. I don't know, but he was invited. And you only get invited there if she's confident you won't make a play at her or any of her friends."

This was getting ridiculous. Why were they even talking about this? Tim did not want to know about the love life of Jason Todd, even if he was - to put it in Bart's kind of harsh words - 'curious about dick'.

"Alright, remind me again why we're talking about this?"

"Because I needed someone to tell." Bart stated simply, through a mouthful of cheese sandwich. "Plus," He added, swallowing, as Tim started pulling out his own lunch. "There's more to it." Tim sighed, unwrapped the foil, and took a bite of his own sandwich.

"I'm not sure if I want to hear more," He admitted after chewing.

"Oh, you do,  _trust me._ "

"Last time you said that-"

"I am well aware of what happened last time I said that, thank you very much, but as you can see, we are nowhere near the railway and I am perfectly sober."

Tim found it hard to fight back a grimace. Bart was not a fun drunk. And Tim was an idiot drunk, it turned out. He waited for Bart to continue,

"But anyway, it's going round that he likes someone, too. Someone in our year." Tim almost choked on his sandwich.

"Really?" He asked, coughing a little. He was suddenly more interested. That was the thing about rumours- they were always good to know. Even if they weren't true. Knowing a rumour would somehow make you feel included, it was a given. Bart nodded,

"Yep." He was already on his third sandwich.

"Who?"

Bart grinned, and something within Tim stirred- something akin to dread, really.

"Oh God, who?" He asked again, suddenly wishing he hadn't asked to begin with. But now he  _had to know_.

"Well that's the thing, Timmy, no one knows  _for sure._  But what everyone  _does_  know is that they have black hair ... and blue eyes ... and are apparently  _curious about dick._ " Bart's eyes flicked up and down Tim, searching his face, before he flopped back against the bench. "But of course," He carried on, taking a swig from his flask with eyes closed, "There's no one like that in our year. No one  _at all_."

He peeked one eye open, getting a good look at Tim's flaming face. You could fry an egg on it, it was that red.

"It's just a rumour." Tim spluttered, suddenly very interested in his lunch box.

"Indeed," Bart murmured, both eyes closed again before they snapped open. Tim did not like the twinkle they held. "But - in the words of our lord and saviour miss Hermione Granger - 'don't rumours always have a basis in fact?'"

Tim seemed to be struggling to respond.

"I don- that's not- I mean, you can't really apply that- Kon's gay too." He blurted, and Bart snorted, almost doubling over in laughter that quickly turned silent due to the force of it. "It's not funny," Tim hissed, almost humiliated.

"I know, I know," Bart managed to - miraculously - get out, but he was still laughing. "Sorry," He apologised, attempting to sober up. He didn't last long, and soon enough he was laughing again. Tim huffed, and carried on eating his lunch.

Eventually, Bart's laughter died, and he regained composure. "Seriously, though, there's no one else he could like. You and I are the only ones who know Kon's gay, and it's not exactly a secret that you are, it's just you don't go flaunting it. He likes you."

Tim wasn't as red any more, but he still felt flustered inside. "It's just a rumour, Bart." Bart nodded, eerily calm.

"Yeah," He said, "But I know you wish it wasn't."

* * *

Tim couldn't stop thinking about that rumour, or Bart's last words, all week. And what made it all worse? He seemed to be hearing it  _everywhere._  All through the halls whispers of 'Jason Todd is  _gay_ ' echoed, usually accompanied by a 'Who's the lucky fellow?' and 'I hear he's, like, two years below him.'

Usually, when a new rumour cropped up about Jason, he was quick to address it. Either with an embellished retelling of the event, or a wave of the arm and a 'I wish that had happened, folks, but the real story's not quite as glamorous but I still kicked ass.'

But this time, it was total radio silence. Jason hadn't gone into hiding, or anything, he'd simply just not said anything about the rumour. It was weird. And it made Tim feel even worse, like he was constantly being watched by everyone. Because soon enough, the rumours were starting about him, too.

"Is it him?"

"Who?"

" _Him._  The guy who just walked past with the red backpack. I heard he was gay."

"What, Drake? No way! Damian's brother ain't a queer."

But Tim could do nothing about it, he just had to grit his teeth and walk by, pretending he hadn't heard the speech. For what could he do? Address it? Shout 'Yes, I'm gay, holy fuck, who gives a shit? But I'm not dating Jason Todd, no matter how much Bart shitty Allen has made me realise I want to.'

He couldn't see that going down all too well.

But oh, how much Bart shitty Allen had indeed made him want to date Jason. Maybe not even date. Maybe just make out with or talk with or  _something._

He'd thought about it, that first night Bart had told him the rumour. He'd been lying in bed, scrolling through his Facebook news feed, when a post from Jason had cropped up. He'd changed his profile picture 27 minutes ago. It already had 32 likes and 6 comments.

Tim had clicked the picture, making it go full screen, and just looked. Looked at how bright Jason's smile was, even in the dark background. Marvelled at his hair- clearly wet, sticking to his face in places, that damned white streak reflecting in the moonlight, his eyes wide and friendly and smiling, the arm slung carefree around a mate's shoulder, beer can hanging limply from neat nails attached to long, slender fingers, t-shirt tight and snug in all the right places and-

And, oh, Tim had apparently become hard without realising, until it burned in the pit of his stomach and he'd crept a hand down there, under his pyjama bottoms.

He had meant to click the phone locked, so he couldn't see the screen, but then he thought, what the hell? Jason Todd was hot, and the photograph - along with many others, if he was feeling like it - were there, available, and who had to know? No one did.

So he'd starting stroking, slow at first, from base to tip as he looked at Jason, thought of Jason, of those lips on his, on his shoulder and neck, moving slowly,  _agonisingly_  slowly, southbound, with hands wandering.

He picked up rhythm then, faster now, writhing under his bed sheets, and when that proved bothersome he had thrown them off, exposing himself, still looking at Jason.

Really, he thought he should stop thinking about Jason, because it was going to be difficult to look at him without blushing. But then his finger had accidentally swiped across to Jason's previous picture, which just had to be Jason without a bloody shirt on.

It was impossible to turn back, then, because there was Jason's  _stomach._ Faint scars littered across it, his hipbones were visibly - and extremely attractive - and,  _my God, he has abs._  He had a snail trail, dark hairs that trailed down to the unseen, and then of course Tim was thinking about  _that,_ about how good it would be to feel, to touch, take in his mouth-

Tim hadn't held back the moan as he came, soiling his pyjama bottoms, the bed sheets. It had taken him a few moments to collect himself, to close the Facebook photos, to stop breathing heavily.

But by then it was all too late.

* * *

By next Tuesday, Tim was ready to throttle Bart to death. It was entirely his fault. If he hadn't brought it up, Tim would not be in this mess.

He would not go shamelessly red whenever Jason walked by him in the hall, wouldn't get an uneasy fluttering in his stomach whenever he heard his voice, and wouldn't be harbouring serious unrequited feelings for the 6th former.

' _I hate you._ ' He text one evening, and Bart was one of those fantastic people who text back straight away, not four hours later or - heaven forbid - four  _days_  later.

' _Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?_ ' Bart was also one of those people that put extra letters in any word that seemed to require it.

' _Can't stop thinking about Jason bloody Todd. Totally your fault._ '

' _Define thinking_ '

' _No._ '

' _Ewwwwwww! Tim that's gross why would you tell me that omg you sick, sick puppy_ '

' _I didn't tell you anything_ ' Pause.

' _And I'm not a puppy!_ '

' _You're my puppy. Also you're coming Babs with me right?_ '

' _Am I invited?_ '

' _Plus one, she said. Timothy, I choose you!_ '

' _You're horrible._ '

' _But that's a yes?_ '

* * *

It was a yes, and that Friday night found both Tim and Bart inside the Gordon household. Bart scuttled off as soon as they arrived, leaving Tim to awkwardly hover in the corner. He actually didn't really know anyone, and was contemplating sitting outside when Dick spotted him.

"Tim!" He called, making Tim look over. He was stood by a long table holding various foods, conversing with someone. That someone turned their head, and- and, oh shit, it was Jason. Dick said something to Jason and then made his way over, grinning like a mad man, clearly drunk or at least on his way to becoming.

"Hey Dick," He greeted. Dick was still smiling, and he reached over to try and ruffle Tim's hair. It was east enough to dodge.

"Didn't know you knew Babs," Dick said, taking a sip from the can. Jason was looking over at Tim, smiling lightly. It was incredibly difficult to keep a blush free face. He hadn't had a drink yet, so he couldn't pass it off as the effects of alcohol.

"I don't," Tim mumbled, "I'm Bart's plus one." Dick laughed,

"Oh, right. Bet he abandoned you, right?" Tim nodded, "Don't worry about it, you can hang with us." He motioned to where he had left Jason and slung an arm around Tim's shoulder, dragging him back with him.

"Jason," He said when they got there, "This is Tim. He does Taekwondo with me."

"Hey," Jason nodded, and Tim nodded back, not trusting himself to speak. Luckily, Dick seemed more than happy to chat for him.

"You and Tim go to the same school, right? But Tim's a year or two younger than you- you're in year 11, right Tim?" Again, Tim could only nod. "So yeah, two years." Jason seemed amused by this, though maybe it was the way Dick was acting. "I'm going to go find Babs, I'll be back in a minute or so, Jason, watch Tim for me, would you?" And then he was off, Tim not even being able to to squeak a protest.

This was  _so_  embarrassing. He was being 'watched' by Jason. Oh, the mortifying shame.

"You want a drink?" Jason asked, startling Tim slightly. For the third time in, what, two minues? Tim nodded, and accepted a can of  _Cidre_. It wasn't nice, but it wasn't horrible. He could drink it without making a face, at least.

"Thanks." Tim said, proud of the way his voice stayed squeak free.

"No problem." And that was about all the two had to say to each other. Surely Jason could see Tim's awkwardness, it  _had_  to be palpable. "You know," Jason spoke, looking at Tim and kind of grinning, "You talk a lot more in school. Why're you being so quiet?" His eyes were alight with curiosity, and oh no, Tim realised with a drop of horror, they were  _so_  much prettier in person than they were on photo.

Tim shrugged, "Uh..." But Jason nodded,

"I get it, it's a confidence issue, right? I mean, clearly I'm the wondrous and marvellous Jason Todd who set fire to Mrs Apkin's desk, so  _obviously_ I intimidate you," He winked, and Tim couldn't help it- he snorted. And promptly forgot he was supposed to be embarrassed, because seriously, he was 16 years old, who the hell cared if he was talking to his crush. He certainly didn't.

"It's actually Bart who does most of the talking, I just stand there and chime in occasionally."

"Bart the brown haired one you're always with?" Tim nodded, and then he frowned, confused,

"'Ow'd you know I'm always with him?" Jason stared for a moment or two before saying:

"I just see you two together a lot..." He looked away then, almost uncomfortable seeming, and Tim thought,  _shit, shit, I've blown it, oh shit._  But then Jason seemed to be back to normal. "You're always either with him or by yourself. We pass each other in the hall practically every day. Don't you see me?" He sounded a little hurt, 

"'Course I do," Tim mumbled, because when did he  _not_  see Jason, and then changed the subject. The atmosphere was just a little too downing for his tastes. "So how' d'you know Dick?"

Jason shrugged, "Met him tonight. I met Babs one night when I was helping out down at the station a couple of weeks ago, though."

"You help out at the station?" Jason nodded. Tim knew there was a volunteer programme, just like there was one for the fire station, but he didn't know Jason was a volunteer. Huh. He went to take another sip from his can, only to realise it was empty. Crumpling it in at the sides, he tossed it in the waste bag that had been hung to the table. "Pass me another?" He asked.

"Dick said watch you, not get you drunk." Tim rolled his eyes, and Jason passed him a can anyway.

"Dick babies me." Jason chuckled,

"I noticed. I also don't think he's coming back." Tim shrugged,

"Probably not. He gets distracted easily."

"Ah, well." They fell into another silence, this one more comfortable than the one before. The room around them had become more crowded, and because of that the temperature had risen. Tim was almost sweating. So Jason must have been, too, because he proposed that they went outside. Tim shrugged, because why not, and followed him out the back.

A few stragglers were stood out here having cigarettes, others in small groups chatting. Jason lead him to a covered seating area down the bottom of the garden, where apparently no one else had bothered to explore yet.

"Not that I don't like parties," Jason said, "But every now and then you've just got to clear your head, you know?"

"Yeah," Tim agreed.  _But sitting here with you right now isn't exactly clearing mine._

They were silent for a few more moments, looking out at the house before them, when Tim's phone went off. He pulled it out, knowing there was only one person that would be texting him anyway.

"Anything important?" Jason asked, bemused smile working its way onto his lips. Tim shook his head,

"Just Bart, wondering where I am." He was halfway through typing his reply when he felt Jason's hand curl tightly around his wrist, and, startled, he looked up to see Jason staring, wide eyed and almost frantic.

"Don't tell him. Please." He practically begged, and Tim was too shaken to object, so he just nodded, sliding his phone back into his pocket. Jason seemed to relax immediately, but didn't let go of Tim. "Sorry," He apologised, leaning back and closing his eyes. "I just want some quiet, and I mean, you said yourself that he talks a lot." Tim nodded, feeling a little awkward.

"Of course, yeah, right." Now he felt more than awkward, because Jason wanted some quiet, and here  _Tim_  was with him, which clearly wasn't quiet, and boy did rejection hurt. With an ache of dejection in his chest, Tim started to stand up, saying, "I'll just-" But he didn't finish saying, because Jason's eyes had snapped open and he'd yanked Tim back down beside him.

"I said I wanted quiet," Jason murmured, finally letting go of Tim now that the other teen was sat back down beside him, "Not solitude." It would have been a complete and utter lie to say that Tim wasn't extremely confused, but he nevertheless relaxed back down in the seat. If Jason didn't want him to go, then he wouldn't go.

"I don't know how that rumour started." Jason said eventually, stirring Tim into a more alert state. He'd started drifting, without even realising. The faint thud of the music from the house was almost like a lullaby.

"Which rumour?" Tim asked, though he had a sinking suspicion that he knew which one Jason was referring to.

"The gay one," Jason said, sitting up right. Tim followed suit, pulling his legs up so he could sit cross-legged.

"Oh. So you're not...?" This feeling was just as bad as the dejection from earlier.

"Gay? I'm definitely gay, I just don't know how people found out." Jason shrugged then, and Tim felt his heart lurch in a positive way. "But whatever. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Jason asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Tim laughed,

"Oh, no. Queer people don't tend to have problems with other queer people just because they're queer."

"I hate that fuckin' word," Jason mumbled, "' _Queer'_. Just say fuckin' gay."

"Fine then, gay people don't tend to have problems with other gay people just because they're gay."

"No?"

"No."

"Huh. Didn't know you were gay. Cool. So why  _do_  gay people have problems with other gay people?"

Tim could not believe where this conversation was going. He was still struggling with the fact that he was conversing with Jason with stumbling or heating up whilst still semi-sober.

"Probably because gay people can be ass holes sometimes, I don't know."

"Do you think I'm an ass hole?" Seriously, where was this going, Tim had no idea.

"I think you're pretty hot."

"But not an ass hole."

"But not an ass hole, no." Wait, what? "Uh..." Tim was doe-eyed, staring at Jason, not quite believing what he'd just let slip.

"Pretty hot but not an ass hole. That's quite the compliment. Thanks, Tim." Jason grinned at him, and Tim thought he was going to melt. Like, he'd seen that smile before of course, in the photo, but the captured image was nothing like the real thing.

And then they were kissing.

Don't ask how it happened, because Tim was still trying to figure it out himself, but he found that he didn't precisely care, and so promptly gave up, 'cos kissing Jason was better than trying to figure out  _why_  he was kissing Jason.

Jason was strong, strong enough to wrap his arms around Tim and bring him closer, lifting him onto Tim's lap. Tim wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, and their drinks lay forgotten.

After seconds, minutes, hours of this, time was irrelevant to Tim, they pulled away from each other, in desperate need for some proper gulps of breath. Jason's breath was warm against Tim's lips.

"We should get out of here," Jason whispered, fingers lazily tracing shapes on Tim's lower back.

"Yeah?"

Jason nodded, "My flat's just round the corner. 5 mins, tops."

"All right," Tim found himself agreeing, and reluctantly he climbed off of Jason's lap, feeling a thrill when the older teen insisted on keeping their fingers laced together.

With his other, slightly trembling hand, Tim sent Bart a quick text telling him he'd left early. No need to bore him with the details.

* * *

It took longer than five minutes to get to Jason's flat. Mostly because they kept stopping to kiss, and at one point Jason had picked Tim up bridal style, in order to "Carry him over the threshold like a real princess."

They talked between making out, of course. Tim learnt he shared the flat with Roy and Kory, two other 6th formers who were currently on holiday in Barbados.

He had a cat- well,  _Roy_  had a cat, but it was basically his too. _  
_

Tim couldn't see the cat anywhere when they reached the inside of the flat, which was much cleaner than he had been expecting, and so Tim was relieved. It wasn't that he didn't like cats, but he'd just rather not be watched.

"Come on," Jason urged, pulling him away from the living room and into his bedroom. Feeling bold, it was Tim that dragged Jason onto the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went. Jason seemed to appreciate this, pushing Tim further up the bed, wasting no time in yanking Tim's shirt off over his head. He kissed him immediately, positively humming with anticipation as his hands roamed all of Tim's chest, fingers kneading into skin every now and then, massaging lightly. Soon enough, Tim had unbuttoned Jason's shirt and got it off, his own hands running up and down Jason, over his shoulders, nails digging slightly in as Jason cupped a hand over Tim's trousers, over his crotch, and squeezed.

Tim reacted with a hiss and a buck, groaning. Jason wasn't even  _touching_ him properly and he was already so far gone. Oh, god. He wasn't going to last.

Jason brought him in for another kiss, slow and long, one Tim didn't want to end. Tim didn't want  _this_ to end, what he was doing with Jason, not for a long while.

"Tell me you have lube and condoms," Tim panted, breath hitching as he bucked against Jason again, almost involuntarily.

"Nah, I was just gonna use a balloon and spit." Jason laughed at the horrified look Tim threw his way, "'Course I do, idiot," He mumbled, leaning down to kiss Tim again,

"Changed my mind," Tim growled after, "You are an ass." Jason laughed again, with Tim joining in this time, before he decided it was time they rid themselves of the barriers.

Jeans and pants gone, both men exposed, Tim probably could have died relatively happy. Jason reached over, pulling out a condom and the bottle of lube, spreading the latter over his fingers.

Stretching Tim's legs wide, wide enough they could fit comfortably around Jason's wait, he paused, "You're not-"

"A virgin? No." Tim shook his head, kind of wishing Jason would get on with it.

"Good." And then a finger was inside him, rubbing circles, stretching slightly, before being joined by two fingers, a third. Tim's cock was throbbing as Jason pushed in and out, going deeper, spreading wider, Tim finding it difficult to relax, but relax he must.

"J-Jason," He stammered, because he was ready, more than ready, and he seriously wasn't going to last if Jason didn't-

Opening the condom, Jason pushed it slowly down his own length, taking care not to rip it. His head stopped at Tim's entrance, with Jason looking at Tim to make sure, that he wanted this. Tim nodded, and Jason pushed inside, gritting his teeth at the warmth engulfing him, the tightness, the pull as Tim groaned, as he threw his head back and his throat became exposed, Adam's apple prominent.

Jason waited a moment, letting them both adjust before he felt Tim wiggle around a bit, and took it as a signal to pull himself out and push back inside, the warmth more inviting than it had been before.

He carried on like that, picking up the pace as they both felt the need for it, finding  _that spot_ inside Tim that caused him to cry out even louder, hands gripping the headboard behind. Jason, admittedly, would have preferred those hands on  _him_ , but this was fine. This was more than fine. This was bliss, this was quite possibly even greater than cold dominoes pizza for breakfast.

Jason used his one had to stroke at Tim, tugging from the base upward, encouraging the moans, the cries of " _I'm close!_ "

They came only moments apart from each other, Tim all over his stomach, Jason inside the condom, still surrounded by Tim. They were both breathing heavily, and Jason pulled out, peeling the rubber from around his cock, tying it and tossing it to the bin. He collapsed down next to Tim, putting an arm above his head. Neither of them didn't really know what to say in the aftermath, but that was soon resolved when Jason started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tim asked, turning his head to look at Jason. Jason smiled, trying to stifle his laughter, before giving up and burying his face in Tim's hair.

"Nothing," He said eventually, kissing his crown, "I'm just really happy." He pulled away, smiling down at Tim, and then reached behind him and pulled a couple of tissues out of a box. "Let's clean you up, else you'll be a right mess tomorrow morning." Tim nodded, trying to take the tissues from Jason, but he held on, insisting on mopping him up himself.

"Such a gentleman," Tim teased, leaning up to kiss Jason, mostly because it was allowed, because it was perfectly acceptable to kiss Jason now, and partly because he wanted to. Jason kissed him back, lazily, slowly, moving Tim so he was leaning over Jason.

When it ended, Tim lay back down and snuggled closer to Jason, who pulled the sheets around them. The temperature had dropped considerably whilst they were basking in the afterglow, and now goose bumps had started to form on their skin.

They fell asleep like that, Jason's arm slung around the back of Tim, hugging him close, Tim's face resting under Jason's neck, his chin.

* * *

It wasn't how they woke. How they woke was with them spooning, Tim's back against Jason's chest.

It was a nice feeling, for both parties, as the realisation kicked in to Tim that he'd just- with  _Jason Todd_ , who was hugging him to his chest, and-

"You awake?" Jason's voice was rough in the morning, and Tim snuggled closer to Jason in lieu of answering, closing the gap. "Good," Jason chuckled, arm tightening around Tim. "Not that I'm kidnapping you, or anything," Jason said, voice against Tim's neck, "But I figured I should inform you that you're not going home until Sunday evening, and even then it's very reluctantly."

"Oh yeah, s'that right?" Tim laughed, turning so he could face Jason, hands resting on his chest.

"Uh-huh," Jason leant forward and kissed him then, a quick brush of their lips, purposely taunting Tim.

"If you're going to kiss me," He grumbled, edging closer and wrapping his arms around Jason's neck before pulling his head down, "You could at least do it properly." The two kisses were very different. Tim wasted no time in getting tongue in there, rolling so he was lying on top of Jason and bringing hands to cradle Jason's face.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how it went from 600 words to over 5000 words plus smut  
> also i generally don't write it so i also apologise for it and promise if i attempt again it will hopefully be better


End file.
